


Beautiful Things

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Banter, Biting, Casual Sex, Companionable Snark, Confidence, F/F, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Just Two Bratz Being Bratz, Lesbians lesbianing, Nah., Playful Sex, Ranger General Sylvanas, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, They're both a catch and they know it, Too much confidence?, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner commits so much of herself to her duty, that she has little time for anything else.What she does have time for, however, is entertaining women. And she just happens to be very good at it.Incidentally, Valeera Sanguinar excels at being entertained.((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	Beautiful Things

Valeera had always appreciated beautiful things. The flawless steel on a new set of daggers. The luxurious softness of perfectly tanned leather. The red silk of the gown she'd chosen for herself that night. All beautiful. All things that easily caught her eye.

But a beautiful woman... There was nothing quite like a beautiful woman. And when you coupled a beautiful woman with celebratory regalia that matched her in its resplendence, well...then you would have the Ranger-General, now wouldn't you? 

Valeera had never been this close before. Close enough to see the way her perfect teeth glinted in the magelight each time she smiled. Close enough for her skin to ache for the feeling of them sinking into it. Oh, Valeera wanted this Beautiful Thing. She wanted to reveal every inch of that lean, hardened body. She wanted to feel the General’s rough fingertips digging into her thighs. 

Sylvanas knew she was being watched, of course. She could feel many sets of eyes on her at any given time, actually. It was a feeling she was used to, and she wasn't opposed to the admiration. But it was the lithe young woman she kept catching just in the corner of her vision that had captured a majority of her attention this evening.

She had it right now, in fact, despite the conversation she was in the middle of. But politics bored her, and that's all this was. Just another magister or whatever he was trying to woo her. For what reason - she couldn't be sure. Power? Gain? Or simply the fact that she was attractive on top of those possibilities? Perhaps it was the allure of something unattainable. 

And perhaps the way she threw her head back when she laughed and cut her eyes in Valeera’s direction wasn't for him at all. The way she wrapped her gloved hand around the hilt of her saber as her gaze flashed back away from the woman wasn't for him, either. No, perhaps not.

Oh, Valeera wanted her. She wanted this strong, stunning woman. She wanted to know all the reasons why she exuded so much confidence it should have been ridiculous...but wasn't. 

It was an interesting game. A game in which they both wanted to be caught, but weren't terribly inclined to chase. No, they wandered towards each other slowly. Slowly enough that it seemed almost a coincidence when Sylvanas turned to face her. She even feigned a surprised smile. 

“Hello.”

Valeera tilted her head slightly in both greeting and question. “Hello, yourself. Forgive me for not wanting to let this opportunity slip through my fingers. I've never met a Ranger-General before.”

“That's because I'm the only one.” Sylvanas replied easily. Her voice was different than Valeera had imagined it would be up close. Like honey, if honey could make a sound and were being poured over cold steel at the same time. “And I would certainly remember having met you.”

Damn. She was good. Absolutely no air of superiority had come across with that statement. It had been so matter-of-fact. And then softened on the follow-up as though there was a chance her quarry might need to be reeled back in. 

How exciting. But two could play at that game, and Valeera loved this game.

“I'm flattered. But that greeting hardly fits the surroundings, wouldn't you agree?” 

It was true. Sylvanas couldn't fault her that. They were surrounded by the opulent nobility of Silvermoon. By gold and finest silver and fanciful gowns. 

“We’ll try again, then.” Sylvanas offered without missing a beat. 

In a smooth, practiced motion that made her look every bit the dapper lord that she, in truth, was - Sylvanas shifted her sword at her belt as one foot slid behind the other and she bowed her head. Valeera showed no outward sign of amusement as the leather of Sylvanas’s glove met the velvet of her own and her hand was lifted. 

“I'm Sylvanas Windrunner.” After the name, came a brush of lips against Valeera’s knuckles that was so light and chaste it might have been comical if not for the sharpness of the grey-blue eyes that then looked up at her. “May I have your name?”

Valeera actually did smirk at that. But she bowed her head faintly, anyway - mostly so that she would be close enough for only Sylvanas to hear her. “I've read about this trick in fairytales. If you aren't careful, you'll expose yourself as fae and this court will fall out from under your spell.”

Sylvanas’s responding smile was full of both amusement and appreciation as she righted herself again and let Valeera’s hand slip away from her own. She was standing slightly closer than might have been proper in any court but an Elven one. But only just. 

“It would be my pleasure, then, to know your name.” 

“My name for a dance.” Valeera offered with a loft of one of her delicate brows and a quirk of her ruby red lips. 

She didn't need to look down to know that Sylvanas was offering her a hand. She could see the graceful unfurling of leather-clad fingers just outside of the focus of her vision. Vision that was much more focused, at the moment, on the sharp, slender angles of an ageless face and the faintest hint of a scar on one of its high cheekbones. So light that Valeera wondered if she was the first to notice it this evening. 

A subtle reminder of what the hand that took her own once more was likely capable of. And of what Valeera hoped it was capable of… 

She lifted an arm and stepped into Sylvanas’s frame. Too close for this song and this dance, and they both knew it. But it was close enough for Valeera to tilt her head up just enough that her breath ghosted against Sylvanas’s neck just before soft, supple leather brushed her lower back that was left exposed by the plunging line of the cut of her dress.

It was when they took their first steps that Sylvanas realized this was no courtier or young noblewoman. She moved with too much fluid, deadly grace. Much like she, herself did. The muscles in her slender arms were slightly too toned to look like she didn't use them. The biggest difference, though, was the way she responded to Sylvanas’s body and to every move she made as though she could feel each one coming through what little physical contact they were sharing. 

And this song wasn't a waltz. It wasn't some slow, drawn-out ballad for the older attendees and dignitaries. No, it was quick and passionate and full of heat and, as they got used to one-another - Sylvanas couldn't be entirely sure that it hadn't been written with this woman in mind. 

Especially not when the time came for Sylvanas to dip her and she found a leg wrapped around her hip without even her hand to support it. She rectified this quickly, however - and her touch wasn't gentle. No, in that moment, as Valeera’s thigh was pressed between her own and Sylvanas’s fingers splayed against her back, Valeera found out what it was going to feel like for those fingertips to claim her skin. 

And then Sylvanas was guiding her up, again, and back - and they were so close now that their lips were nearly touching as the last measures of the song played out. As soon as they did, Sylvanas stepped back and bowed. 

Even as she could still feel that pressure between her legs that she wouldn't acknowledge, now. Even as Valeera could still feel the strength of the General’s grip on her thigh.

Valeera approached with a smile and discreetly placed her hand on the pommel of Sylvanas’s sword. It was a movement that someone as conditioned as Sylvanas was to threat couldn't ignored. She looked down in time to see the jeweled tip of the hilt being circled by the woman’s thumb just before she leaned up to brush their cheeks together in a faux-kiss of thanks that wasn't at all out of place here. 

“Lady Sanguinar. Valeera, if you please. Thank you for the dance.” 

Then, Valeera let her fingertips catch along the leather-wrapped handle of the sword in a playful tug that was far too light to move someone as naturally grounded as Sylvanas was. Physically, anyway. She might as well have just pressed that hand right between Sylvanas’s thighs, however, for how innocent it had actually been. 

With a last glance, and a faint nod of acknowledgement, Sylvanas watched the other woman walk away from the dancefloor. She didn't follow her. She didn't suspect Valeera wanted her to. Not right now, anyway. Not this soon. But Sylvanas had other tricks up her sleeve. Like disappearing from the ball, entirely. It had been long enough, after all. She'd chatted up enough dignitaries in this one night to last her a lifetime. And she needed to slip into something more comfortable. 

Valeera wasn't disappointed when she realized Sylvanas had left. Not entirely, anyway. Sure, she'd like to have spent an evening with her, but she would be just as content soaking in a warm bath. She didn't need anyone's company. She didn't need anyone for anything, really. And if she decided she did, she had caught the eye of plenty of revelers over the course of the evening. 

Yet, she couldn't quite get certain things out of her head as she stood near the edge of the room nursing a glass of cordial distractedly. Things like how much sheer power was bundled into each and every movement Sylvanas had made with her. Contained and channeled into every aspect of the way she carried herself. Things like that only-just visible scar on her cheek. Valeera knew there would be more. And that they would tell of more than just ballroom dances and courtly graces. That they would be stretched over hard muscle and sinew in a way that some women might find terrible. 

But not Valeera. No, Sylvanas had been right in guessing that she was no Lady of the court. She was one of its spies. Or, on the more exciting days, one of its assassins. Where Sylvanas worked in ways that brought her glory and renown, Valeera’s deeds would never be known. Not for long, anyway. But that didn't mean she couldn't have fun. She'd have just preferred to have said fun with her new acquaintance. 

That's why she nearly rolled her eyes a moment later.

“Lady Sanguinar?”

Even so, she didn't look particularly amused when she turned towards the young man standing behind her. Oh, she definitely wasn't in the mood for this tonight…

“For you.” He held out a small, wax-sealed piece of parchment that was folded into the shape of a little parcel, and her brow furrowed in confusion as she felt the quality of the paper and touched over the seal. It was one she'd never seen before. Not in person, anyway - but anyone of note in the kingdom would recognize the crest of House Windrunner. 

She broke the seal and her eyes fell to scrawling calligraphy that was both elegant and fiercely decisive all at once. There wasn't an ounce of hesitation in a single letter of the short, simple note. 

_Join me for a drink this evening. I would enjoy your company, if you should choose to grace me with it. _

_S. Windrunner_

Valeera folded the letter back in her hand with no outward reaction and looked back up at the messenger who made no move to leave until Valeera stood in front of him. Wow. What a system. She was impressed. 

Valeera had seen nearly every corridor of note that there was to see in Silvermoon City, so she was familiar with this one. Or at least those leading up to it. She could have gotten here without being led, but where was the fun in that? If Sylvanas was going to pay a messenger to fetch her, let her spend her money. 

Sylvanas heard their approach. There was very little that she didn’t hear, if she wanted to. This was one of those times she was on high-alert, though she willed her ears to relax as she walked across the luxurious furs that carpeted much of the marble floors of the Ranger-General’s suite. 

The messenger had already left Valeera standing in the hallway when Sylvanas reached to open the door with a warm smile. 

Valeera had thought her attractive in her regalia. That was nothing compared to this. Half of her hair was pulled back, now, away from her face - only further exposing the elegance in the lines of her features. And the rest, gods. From the silk shirt that was meant to be tied where it sunk down her chest, but wasn’t, to the black doeskin leggings it was tucked into, she was flawless. 

And the wine glass she was holding in her hand was a blessed sight. Or distraction, depending upon how you looked at it. Or not. Her hands were even more lovely without the gloves, and the way her fingers were cradling the bowl of the glassware... None of this was unintentional. And Valeera appreciated that. 

As much as she appreciated the scent of the herbed lamps burning throughout the apartment, casting a soft, flickering glow over everything.

Sylvanas finally spoke when Valeera stepped inside and she handed her the glass of wine. Valeera was all too happy to brush their fingertips together when she took it. 

“I’m glad you decided to come.”

“You knew that I would be here.” Valeera countered easily as she took her first sip.

“Perhaps,” 

“I haven’t come yet.” 

“You will.” Sylvanas murmured in a manner that suggested it should have just been assumed. “Join me upstairs.” 

Valeera gave a little huff that sounded like amusement as the corners of her lips curled slightly and she moved to follow Sylvanas up the spiraling staircase situated near the door. The staircase opened up into the room that was clearly meant for sleeping and other, less innocent activities. The bath was just through a hanging of sheer silks, and there was more gentle light flickering there. Before Valeera could ask, Sylvanas answered for her. 

“I’ve drawn you a bath.” 

“You like your women freshly washed?” Valeera asked with a glint of fang that had come along with her smirk. 

“I like them relaxed.” Sylvanas said in a low tone as she reached up to trace along the exposed line of Valeera’s shoulder when she turned to face her. “And I’m in no rush. Enjoy your wine. Enjoy the bath.” 

Valeera hadn’t been prepared for the graze of rough fingertips against her skin. Nor had she been prepared to be quite so spoiled. She was especially surprised that she had a difficult time willing herself to walk away from the woman whose gaze had just met hers. 

As if Sylvanas _had_ very much been expecting this, she ran her fingertips slowly up the side of Valeera’s neck and leaned down with a faint tilt of her head that allowed the tips of their noses to brush and their lips to hover so close they were almost touching. 

“I also want to press my lips against your skin once you taste like yourself again and not whatever lovely perfume you’re wearing. It’s so tiresome, don’t you think? Their endless balls and banquets. They should leave such things to people who aren’t more suited to other activities.” 

Valeera could have shuddered when Sylvanas curled her fingers beneath her chin and nudged it up so their lips brushed together. Instead, she used this opportunity to speak against the silk that was touching her mouth in an almost-kiss. “What might those activities be?” 

Sylvanas laughed. A breathy, soft laugh that was meant for how close they were, and tilted Valeera’s chin further before she mapped the front of her throat with her knuckles. “Tonight? Taking care of you. In every way. Finding out how much you can take, and showing you that you can take more. ...Making you come. That’s what I’m suited to tonight.” 

Sylvanas’s lips parted faintly against Valeera’s neck, then - and the very tip of her tongue brushed the skin there before she pulled back. 

Valeera’s eyelids were lowered and her expression was nothing short of smoldering as the little damp patch of skin on her neck began to cool when the air of the room hit it. Without hesitation, she turned around to expose the laces that were holding her dress above her hips.

Wordlessly, Sylvanas undid them. Wordlessly, she lowered the dress down Valeera’s sides and knelt slowly to the floor along with it with her face just close enough to the other woman that she would feel her warm breaths descending along her spine. As Valeera stepped out of it, she left Sylvanas standing back up with the garment in her hands and walked into the bathroom in nothing but her velvet gloves and heels.

Sylvanas marveled for a moment at the sight. At the smooth, pale perfection of Valeera’s skin and her toned thighs. Even her back was stunning. Slender and gently sculpted with the faintest hints of muscle.

The view only got more tantalizing when Valeera paused once she passed the silk barrier into the bathroom and turned just enough to glance at Sylvanas over her shoulder. Sylvanas couldn't do much about the way her ears shifted forward when Valeera revealed the profile of her chest as she brushed the archway of the door with her fingertips and smiled. 

Oh, she was perfect. Sylvanas had met many beautiful women in her life, and in this moment they paled in comparison. 

But she would wait. She would move to lay along her bed behind the sheer curtains surrounding it as Valeera did exactly what Sylvanas has suggested, and enjoyed herself. 

Between the fine oils and soaps and the almost too-hot water, that was done easily enough. Even the towels were mildly perfumed, a fact that was only made more pleasant by the magic that kept them perfectly warmed. She went to the mirror once she was adequately dry and tied her hair back carefully. Only then did her eyes fall to the little silk slip that had been left on the counter of the sink. 

She walked to the doorway of the bathroom holding it against the still-nude front of her body, and Sylvanas’s eyes landed on her from the bed she was lounging in. The sight was enough for her to place the book she'd been reading on the bedside table and make her way over to the other woman.

“Why should I bother putting this on?” Valeera asked when Sylvanas came to a stop in front of her.

The older woman looked down at it - at the way Valeera’s nipples pebbled the material that was being held against them - and reached up to slowly trace the underside of her breast with the backs of her fingers. Her faint smirk turned into a slightly more obvious one when the little tents in the silk became more pronounced, yet still - her touches remained almost chaste. 

“So that I can take it off of you.” Her voice was a whisper against the length of Valeera’s ear once she'd leaned in to nibble along the ridge of it. Finally, the warmth of her palm cupped Valeera’s breath, but only for a moment before it slid gradually to the front of her throat. “So that I can savor you.” 

To Sylvanas’s credit, when Valeera leaned back far enough to slide the garment on over her head - Sylvanas never looked down. She simply met Valeera’s gaze again once the silk slipped down past her eyes. 

“It looks lovely on you.” Sylvanas complimented quietly, and her eyes did fall, then. To the smirk that curled the corners of Valeera’s lips perfectly. In an easy, subtle movement - Sylvanas had shifted so one of her thighs was almost pressing between Valeera’s. Almost. There was _almost_ pressure against the aching throb this woman seemed intent upon driving into her each time it subsided even slightly. 

And she was kissing her. In a way that Valeera couldn’t have stopped herself from responding to even if she wanted to. First, by just kissing the fullness of her lower lip. Then the bow of the upper one. Until Valeera’s lips were parted and her tongue was attempting to tease something more from Sylvanas than what she was giving. 

Because Valeera’s patience was running thin. And she knew Sylvanas’s was, too. She could feel it in the slightly rapid breaths that were ghosting against her lips and in the heat that had gathered along Sylvanas’s chest and risen into her neck underneath Valeera’s light, exploratory touches. Touches that eventually trailed into the waves of platinum hair that hung around her shoulders - free from the tie that held the rest out of their way. 

This wasn’t the first time that Valeera considered just how intentional everything Sylvanas had done was. There was something so fucking sexy about it. Knowing that she wasn’t the first woman seduced into and all around these rooms. Knowing that what Sylvanas did - she did well. 

No, Valeera wasn’t the first by a long shot. Not judging by the steadiness of hands whose touch were as soft as velvet but were calloused so roughly they caught against the silk of her slip. But there was a challenge there, wasn’t there? A challenge Sylvanas had no idea she had even presented. That she likely had no intention of presenting. 

Valeera didn’t want to be anyone’s first or anyone’s last. She just wanted to be the best. She wanted Sylvanas to remember the perfect curves of her body and the deftness of her tongue and the sound of her moans working their way into her skin, and deeper still. 

When the kiss broke, Sylvanas buried her face into the crook of Valeera’s neck and Valeera turned her head slightly as she stroked along the General’s sides when they heaved beneath her hands. A heave that came when sharp fangs teased at her neck without biting. “Why hold back?” 

Valeera’s voice was a low, hot murmur against her ear. “Are you used to pretty girls that don’t like marks? Hm? That don’t like remnants of your passion left like a roadmap all over their skin? I came here to get fucked, Ranger-General.” 

Valeera tangled some of that silky hair into her fingers, then - gripping it and pressing Sylvanas’s mouth more firmly against her neck. “So fuck me.” 

For the first time that night, she shuddered when she found herself lifted suddenly with no hint of effort. Lifted and pushed into the wall behind her as the fierceness of those teeth became known. Between the nearly broken skin and the hard, unrestrained sucking that came after - Valeera knew she would bear that mark for days. She couldn’t help the tightening of her legs around the other woman’s hips and the rolling of her own that came next. 

“What a good girl…” Valeera gasped out when Sylvanas finally released her skin and pressed their foreheads together. She couldn’t tell if the responding smile was more one of amusement or danger. Both options were thrilling. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Sylvanas asked, not bothering to hide the fact that she was breathless. 

“For as long as you can. As hard as you like. You had so much to say on that dance floor. I’m interested to know just how many times you can make me come.” 

For a moment, Sylvanas’s eyes stayed caught by Valeera’s. Her hands were still functioning, though. One of them supported Valeera’s weight beneath her thigh as the other run along the backside of the other one - raising the hem of the slip along with it until she was gripping Valeera’s ass, parting her slowly but doing little else. She didn’t need to touch to know that Valeera was wet. The way the breaths had started hitching as they came from her lips told her enough...along with the quiet gasp she didn’t manage to suppress when she was opened like she was to the air of the room. 

Sylvanas pulled back as she lowered Valeera to her feet and allowed the slip to fall back down her thighs, though she grazed the milky skin one more time before it was gone. Valeera looked like she was bordering on disappointment before Sylvanas began untucking her shirt and lifted it over her head. Valeera’s eyes were on her before it even hit the floor. She was as chiselled as Valeera had thought she was. Yet there was a certain softness to her. Especially the hips that Valeera’s hands gravitated towards - grasping to pull Sylvanas closer. 

Sylvanas gave her a moment to look. She’d looked plenty tonight, herself. It was only fair, after all. “Do you like what you see?” She finally asked when Valeera’s fingertips made their way to the laces of her breeches. In turn, Sylvanas reached up to stroke along her cheek as she waited for an answer. 

“You have no idea.” Valeera breathed as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Sylvanas’s pants and pulled them down to reveal more of the cuts of muscle she’d been eyeing. “But you do, don’t you?” Valeera’s eyes darted up, then - meeting Sylvanas’s as she turned her and almost managed to dip it lower before Sylvanas stopped her with a faint shake of her head. 

“Do you not like to be touched?” Valeera asked - and Sylvanas realized she meant that question. There hadn’t been the faintest hint of teasing or sarcasm. 

“I very much like to be touched. I just want you, first.”

“You can absolutely have me. What do you want? My mouth?” As if to accentuate this question, Valeera pressed a little smile of a kiss against Sylvanas’s jaw before she nibbled it teasingly. “Or something else?” 

“Something else, definitely.” 

Valeera hadn’t caught the subtle motion of Sylvanas reaching between them, so the touch trailing up her inner thigh came as a mild, yet pleasant surprise. 

“You can have that, too.” 

God, she recovered quickly. Sylvanas had never been with someone who was so difficult to shake. She loved it. She couldn’t remember ever having been this aroused...or ever having wanted someone so terribly. 

“You can fucking ruin it.” 

Valeera gauged by the flutter of Sylvanas’s eyelids and the soft, sudden exhale of breath that Sylvanas couldn’t take much more of their banter. That she was finally starting to crack. 

“Has it been so long?” She continued, backing Sylvanas slowly towards the bed as much with her body language as with her words, though she followed her every step of the way. “Since someone could take you? Really take you?” 

Suddenly, their positions were reversed. Sylvanas was lifting her roughly against herself and moving them onto the bed through the curtains and Valeera was laughing quietly. “Oh, I’ve been waiting for that.” 

“Have you?” Sylvanas asked as she lifted Valeera’s hands above her head and pinned them against the pillows her head had come to rest against. “You like to play with fire, don’t you?” 

Valeera’s laughter faded in response to a particularly strong rock of Sylvanas’s hips. The laces of her breeches were positioned just so that it provided a sudden jolt of rough stimulation that had her arching from the bed. When Valeera was still recovering from the suddenness of the display, Sylvanas adjusted her grip so that she was holding both of Valeera’s wrists in one hand in an immovable grip. 

“What are the chances of getting burned?” Valeera countered. “Maybe I’m into that.” 

It was Sylvanas’s turn to shudder. The ease with which she tore the slip down the front to remove it from the equation let Valeera know that those chances were pretty high. 

There wasn’t much composure to be found between them after that. Nor was there much breathing as lips were bruised in kisses that were rough and exactly what Valeera needed all at once. 

She was already breathless when Sylvanas forced one of her arms between the utter lack of space between them. When the width of two of Sylvanas’s fingers plunged into her, however, she wondered if she would ever breathe again. After a few short, sharp movements and a third joining them so quickly that it stung, she was sure that she wouldn’t. 

The thrusts of Sylvanas’s hand were backed up by the sheer power of her hips and, for a while, it was all Valeera could do just to wrap her legs and arms around her and enjoy the ride. And it was a very enjoyable ride. One during which she left no small share of welts along Sylvanas’s back as it flexed with each movement beneath her fingertips. One during which Sylvanas relished the feeling of Valeera spasming around her fingers in response to the roughness. 

Valeera had been so worked up for so long that she began tensing and shuddering long before even Sylvanas had expected her to. Quickly enough that Sylvanas took notice and slowed to a stop. With her fingers still buried to the knuckle, she found Valeera’s clit with her thumb and circled slowly around it as she turned her head from where it had been pressed into the pillow and clicked her teeth softly next to Valeera’s ear. 

Valeera mewled in response. A noise that had been both pleading and frustrated. Sylvanas toyed with the lobe of her ear, then - catching it in her teeth and giving it a little bite before speaking. “Say my name.” 

Valeera considered not. She considered not giving in - in attempting to keep the upper hand when, in reality, it was like trying to walk up a hill of sand. But Valeera was nothing if not stubborn. Even if she did desperately want to come. Even if it _hurt_ to deny herself. 

“Earn it, and I will.” 

Valeera was almost certain the little exhale against her ear had been a laugh. Just before Sylvanas pulled her fingers away and turned her onto her stomach with a strong grip on her hip. It didn’t take the other woman more than a moment to shift onto her knees and tug Valeera’s hips up away from the bed, and Valeera moved to lift herself onto her forearms only to find a hand pressing against the back of her neck so that she had no choice but to lower the front of her body back down. 

“Don’t move.” Sylvanas husked as Valeera turned her head to the side to look at her from the corner of her eye. “Don’t even consider it.” 

Sylvanas was only satisfied when Valeera nodded and gripped the pillow she’d been pushed into tightly with both hands. Only then did Sylvanas lower herself, nudging one of Valeera’s thighs further to the side before she allowed her breath to be felt against the wetness glistening between her legs. “Say my name.” She murmured, waiting for a moment before she ran her tongue along the cleft of her thigh - smirking at the way Valeera tensed in response. 

“S...fuck…” All Valeera could do was grip the pillows tighter as Sylvanas’s tongue was replaced by her teeth and she left yet another mark. This one dark and angry against the soft flesh of the back of Valeera’s thigh. 

“Almost.” Sylvanas’s voice was a whisper, now - her fingertips leaving ghosts of touches along Valeera’s inner thighs. She turned her attention to the other one, then, but not without moving her hand so that the tip of one of her fingers just barely dipped back into her. 

Every muscle in Valeera’s back was tense. The silk material of the pillow cases had begun to tear in her grasp. But she was quiet. Until Sylvanas grazed the very tip of her clit with her lips. Until she drew it between them with a gentle suck and moaned against it when she tasted her for the first time. 

“Sylvanas…” The name shuddered out of her in a breathy groan. Almost immediately, she was fairly certain Sylvanas was intent upon smothering herself. Her attention was so...oh, everything. It was clear she wasn’t concerned about not making a mess of herself, that much she knew for sure - as her tongue delved into her to feel her more deeply and she followed easily when Valeera nearly jerked away once she returned to her clit. 

It was too much. Oh, fuck, it was too much. Especially when Valeera could feel Sylvanas tilt her head in just the right way to allow herself enough room to press her fingers back into her. With an astounding lack of effort - Sylvanas’s fingertips were curling against the soft ridges they’d found inside of her and her tongue was flicking against her clit in _just_ the right way. 

When she came, she held nothing back. Not a single, trembling moan or strong buck of her hips. And Sylvanas kept on. She worked through Valeera trying to pull her hips away - stopping her or following her further up the bed each time until she was once again pushing back into her attention. Until she was coming again with low, guttural noises that she buried into the sheets that were already in irreparable disaster. It took quite a while for her to regain enough self-awareness to finally lower herself down against the bed with a low, weak laugh. 

“Don’t worry about the sheets.” Sylvanas said breathlessly as Valeera watched her run some of the silk material over her face to get it at least somewhat clean. “I’ll have them cleaned tomorrow.” 

“Mm, I wasn’t worried about the, but thank you.” Valeera murmured as Sylvanas moved to lay down beside her. “I know your ego doesn’t need any stroking, but that was the best head I’ve ever gotten.” 

Sylvanas smiled lazily and let one of her hands rest casually over her own stomach as she lay there. 

“Hmm...but I wonder if you have anything else that does need stroking…” Valeera reached out, then, and teased along Sylvanas’s thigh - glancing down to look at the scar she crossed along her path. “This?” She asked quietly. 

“When I was younger.” Sylvanas replied. She didn’t have to look to know which scar Valeera was touching. She could tell by the way the sensation disappeared right around the raised strip of skin. That had been a bad one. 

Valeera leaned over and kissed the mark before kneading her thigh firmly. “Here, then?” She asked as the side of her hand brushed higher - between Sylvanas’s legs against hot, over-sensitive skin. “Is this where you need me?”

Sylvanas spread her legs slowly and propped herself up against the headboard so she could better see before she answered. “That would be a good place to start, yes.” 

Valeera climbed over Sylvanas’s leg, then, and got settled between them. “Enjoy the show then. I like to be watched.” 

There were moments that bled into each other and moments that Sylvanas was fairly certain were burned into her memory forever. Moments where Valeera would catch her gaze and hold it as she stretched her further, or sucked on her harder. Moments where she wasn’t sure she could come again, but did. Every single time. Until she was a trembling, shaking mess and her skin was glistening in the lamplight of the room as her muscles tensed in waves and she tugged pleadingly at Valeera’s hair to finally get her to stop. For now, anyway, she was so sensitive that she felt like one more touch might kill her. 

Valeera slipped her fingers out slowly - tracing lines of wetness along Sylvanas’s thighs and lower abdomen until Sylvanas was reaching for her hand to stop her. 

“I get it. I’m wet. Fuck.” She complained in between gasps for breath as Valeera collapsed against the bed in a bout of laughter. 

“You sure are.” 

“I can’t help it. Who’s the one with the ego, now?” 

Valeera hummed in thought and sat up slowly to move to the edge of the bed. “I’ve always had an ego, believe it or not. I know I’m hot. I know I’m a good lay. But you know all those same things about yourself.” 

Valeera looked at Sylvanas over her shoulder - at her heavy-lidded eyes and sated expression. “Don’t you?” 

“I might.” 

Sylvanas was moving, then, too - out of the bed on only slightly shaky legs and reaching for a short, dark robe that was hanging over a chair nearby. As she disappeared down the stairs, Valeera took the few moments of solitude she had to stretch herself out along the bed and rest her eyes. 

“Hungry?” 

When Valeera looked up in response to the question to find Sylvanas standing at the foot of the bed with a bottle of wine in one hand and a platter of food in the other, she wasn’t sure if she was looking at an elf or a goddess. 

“I’m fucking starving.” 

“Good. I’d rather not end the evening so early.” 

The platter was placed between them on the bed. Full of fruits and cheeses and cured meats and clotted cream and even a handful of cured olives to cut through all the richness and sweetness. It was perfect. Even down to the wine. A lovely chardonnay that went well with every offering. Not too heavy. Not too light. Valeera could have polished off a few bottles by herself.

As it was, when Sylvanas poured Valeera a second glass - she got up and left the bottle with her. 

“I’m going to go freshen up since you felt the need to fingerpaint on me. Feel free to finish the bottle, if you like.” 

“Thanks. I feel like I’ve earned it, if I’m being completely honest.” 

That cheeky remark made Sylvanas pause in the doorway of the bathroom, but she was smiling faintly when she looked back at the other woman. “Have you?” 

She barely dodged the olive that was thrown in her direction as she slipped out of the bedroom and began removing her robe. 

Sylvanas didn’t exactly take her time, nor was she in a rush. She fixed the mess of her hair and wiped the salt of sweat from her skin with a damp cloth. When she finally made it back to the bedroom, she glanced towards the curtains billowing in the open balcony doors. She had a feeling Valeera knew she was looking. Something about the cant of her hips in the moonlight outside. About the slow, casual way she raised her wine glass to her lips as she looked out over the city from where she was leaned over the balcony railing. Completely nude. With just her impossibly long waves of hair tumbling down around her arms and her back. 

She could wait a moment longer. She could wait long enough for Sylvanas to find her harness and strap it around her thighs and her waist. Long enough to make sure it was positioned perfectly before she walked out to join Valeera. 

“The view is lovely.” Valeera remarked idly when she heard the curtains brush against Sylvanas on her way out. She didn’t hear her footsteps. She hadn’t expected to. She’d been around enough Rangers to know. 

“It is.” Sylvanas whispered once she was standing behind her. In the same breath, she reached up to move Valeera’s hair over just one of her shoulders so she could press a kiss there. 

“Are you talking about the city?” Valeera asked as she pressed her shoulder into that kiss. 

“Not at all.” Another step closer. Just close enough for Valeera to feel the hard length of the toy Sylvanas was wearing press against her lower back. “Anyone down there this late?” 

“A few people.” Valeera breathed as the hand holding her glass came to rest on the balcony railing. 

“Good.” Sylvanas murmured, trailing kisses up along the side of her neck. “I want them to hear how well I fuck you.” 

If Sylvanas had been waiting for a sign that Valeera wanted this, it came rather quickly as the younger woman leaned forward over the balcony and pressed her hips against hers, trapping the toy between them until Sylvanas adjusted herself and slipped the tip of it lower until it was angled just right. 

“It’s rather large.” Sylvanas whispered as her other hand dipped in front of Valeera and she began stroking over her clit in slow, firm circles. No doubt to ease the sting that was coming. “I have others, if you would prefer.” 

Valeera let out a muffled whine when the pressure started. When the flared tip of the toy had only just begun pressing into her. “Fuck, no.” She managed, though she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her when the widest part finally slipped into her. In the most exquisite way. 

Once her hips were seated solidly against Valeera’s, she leaned over her and placed her hands on top of the other woman’s - only give her a few subtle inches of movement as she did so. 

“Do you know what I want?” Sylvanas asked as she drew her hips back just enough and kept them there. 

“Yes.” Valeera’s voice was huskier than Sylvanas had yet heard it. It almost incited a growl from her, but it got caught just in the back of her throat. Not before Valeera recognized it for what it was, however. 

“Tell me, then.” Sylvanas breathed into her hair. “Tell me what I want.” 

“You want me to fuck myself on your cock.”

“That’s exactly what I want. You like to put on a show, you said. So put on a show. And maybe then I’ll give you what you want, too. Maybe then I’ll fucking ruin you.” 

The prospect had Valeera breathless. Almost as breathless as the first slow, rhythmic rocks of her hips that she made back against Sylvanas - taking the toy to the hilt each time until her hips were slapping quietly against Sylvanas’s. 

To her credit, Sylvanas managed to stand there for a while, just taking in and enjoying the sight as she slowly righted herself - using a gentle grip on Valeera’s hips to guide her in her movements, which were becoming more and more stilted. 

It wasn’t until Valeera’s legs started to shake, however, that Sylvanas finally drew her back and didn’t let her move again. And that was just fine with Valeera, because Sylvanas made up for it rather quickly. Soon enough, each sharp, deep thrust rewarded Sylvanas with a groan of pleasure from Valeera. And, eventually, more than that. Eventually, Sylvanas had to hold her up as she found her clit again - matching the almost frantic movements of her hips with the movements of her fingertips. 

At some point, the glass fell from the railing of the balcony and shattered on the floor next to them. Neither of them seemed to notice right then. Sylvanas was drunk on the hungry way that Valeera took her and Valeera, well...she was coming, again. Coming, and losing her footing so quickly that Sylvanas had to pull back and catch her in her arms. 

She wasn’t done, though. Gods, she wasn’t done. She sat Valeera up on the railing and wrapped her arms around her tightly. There was little danger of falling to begin with, but Valeera flung her arms around Sylvanas’s neck just to keep her close. She buried her face in the General’s neck just to muffle the desperate, unhinged sounds that were coming from her. That were entirely out of her control, now. 

Sylvanas wasn’t even being particularly rough, now. No - instead, she’d found a slow, deep pace that Valeera didn’t even know she’d been craving. She stroked along Valeera’s back and thighs and coaxed her slowly towards her next orgasm with soft murmurs and touches of appreciation. 

Sylvanas wasn’t sure how she had the strength left to carry Valeera back into the bedroom. She only just managed to get them to the bed before she fumbled her way out of the harness and collapsed onto the bed, trembling and panting harder, even, than Valeera was. 

“I...I think...that’s the f..first time I...I’ve fucked all night…” Valeera barely managed to give voice to that observation. “I might, uh...I might need a minute before I get my things together.” 

Sylvanas lifted a brow and looked over at her from the piece of parchment she’d retrieved off the nightstand, and Valeera returned the questioning look. 

“What is that?”

“Breakfast menu.” Sylvanas replied casually before looking back down at it. “If you’d rather not stay, that’s fine. I’m starving again, though. And I figured we could take a well-earned nap after we eat.” 

“Oh, uh…” Valeera winced visibly and her ears wilted somewhat. “I’m not really looking for anything...I mean you’re...yeah, it’s just-”

It was all Sylvanas could do not to laugh. “Valeera, please. I’m not looking for anything, either. But you can never have too many friends with talented tongues.” 

Valeera sank back into the bed in relief and nodded. “A truer statement has never been made. Get me eggs, please. And I like apple butter with my toast.” 

“Eggs. Toast. Apple butter. Check.”


End file.
